


Online

by LegathyRose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Angst, Cute, DJWifi, F/M, Fun, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Multi, adrienette - Freeform, kind of, ladrien, online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegathyRose/pseuds/LegathyRose
Summary: Marinette entered class one day to find a sceptical looking new kid placing gum - as she thought - on his chair. After confronting him, he never apologised properly with any sort of object (an umbrella, perhaps); he never thought of a reason why. Ever since then, Marinette found Adrien to become more and more...annoying. Their mutual disliking for one another grew strong as the year continued on.Marinette was a Tumblr artist, often drawing fanart of her favourite shows. She went by the name 'Ladybug' on her dash. Adrien however, was a simple watcher of her magnificent art, going by the name 'Chat Noir', so he decided to message this lovely Ladybug with a compliment on her art, but it grew much much more.





	1. under the artist's spell

**Author's Note:**

> aa! I've been wanting to write this forever :D I wrote a similar one years ago on NaLu, but my grammar was shit in itself and i decided to re-write it here :D enjoy!!

Marinette's day had already began in a stressful way; the dread of the first day of school, tripping over the sofa, and her hamster's unfortunate death at dawn. She didn't understand how much worse her day could get in a small 24 hours. That was until she entered school. 

She walked into her classroom as if it was a normal day (ignoring the fact she'd been off for a few months in summer), and as she was reaching her usual seat she noticed something - or someone - crouched beside it. It was the new blonde boy, who looked as though he was placing his gum on her chair. This really tipped Marinette over the edge.

"What the fuck?" She didn't mean to curse, she never curses. Not usually, and not in public. But, her anger just grew bigger as the confused fresh face looked over his shoulder, "What the hell are you doing to _my seat?_ ". 

Adrien was shocked, fumbling at his words, "No! I didn't - that wasn't - It's not what it looks-"

"Forget it. Please, just go away before you cause more damage to my already depressing day." Marinette placed a tissue over the disgusting chewed gum, and simply ignored it and continued to sit there as if nothing was wrong. The only good thing about that day was meeting her new friend, Alya. 

"Sorry." Adrien slumped in his seat. Maybe his comment sounded a bit sarcastic, but he was a bit pissed off. She didn't even let him explain that it was Chloe's gum. 

However, the days went on. Adrien never figured out a reason to tell Marinette that he really didn't do anything wrong and to apologise, as she's been nothing but rude to him since. Marinette only found Adrien to become increasingly more bothersome  as the days continued. Throughout the months of the school year, their mutual disliking for one another grew larger and larger, and it was almost like they argued with each other whenever they laid eyes on each other - even if their arguing was through eye contact, everyone could tell. 

Since that September morning, Marinette tried to find more reasons to enjoy life more, and a few months after the unfortunate meeting she had with Adrien she figured why not turn to the internet for enjoyment. That's when she found out about a particular website; _tumblr_. This website contained thousands of artist's brilliant artwork for every fandom she was interested in; Voltron, Harry Potter, they even had blogs for designers like herself! She thought long and hard about the online surface, until she finally decided she would start up her new blog; Ladybug. 

This was her escape from reality. She became a quite known artist in some communities on the website - with all her various fan art she drew, related to the books, fan fiction or not. She really enjoyed herself on the platform. It helped her forget about her unhappy days at school with Adrien. Honestly, she doesn't usually like arguing with people unless they're Chloe, but for some reason for the past few months she couldn't bring herself to even thinking about liking him. He was on par with Chloe at this point. She didn't see the point. In her eyes, Adrien was an obnoxious, self-centred, whiny and annoying model. Of course, in reality, Adrien is none of those things, but she couldn't view him any differently.

One April evening, Marinette was simply uploading some fan art that she worked on, even though it was very rushed. As she posted it, she instantly got a note as if this person had her on push-notifications. 'Chat Noir' the name wrote. It somehow brought her interest in and she began looking at his blog. He was a writer, not very known, and only uploading occasionally. Ironically, as she was about to click the message symbol to say how she admired his work, she received a message.

-_-_-_-

7:15 PM

**Chat Noir:** _Hello! Sorry if this is an unnecessary message for you, as I assume you get millions of compliments daily but, I really love your illustrations - even if they're just rough sketches! I've been a follower for a little while now, but I felt like it's time I finally confess that I love your work to your face. I'm not even sure if you'll have time to read this message!_

7:17 pm 

**Ladybug:** _Oh my gosh, thank you so much! And trust me, I don't get that many messages tbh. It's lovely of you to say this, and really brightened up my day :) Ironically, I was about to message you about how I enjoy reading your work! Especially the fictional worlds you create for Little Witch Academia! I love that show :D_

-_-_-_-

Adrien was shocked, to say the least. He had been contemplating messaging this mystery girl - er, person? for the longest time. He never even imagined that she'd been reading his horrible pieces of work, considering he didn't have much of a following compared to her and how little he can write due to his modelling. 

He was astonished to find someone that enjoyed the same show as him. Although, this might make Ladybug assume he's a girl due to the fact it's an anime on what Adrien thought was "for girls". Gender stereotypes aside, he figured maybe extending his conversation with the beautifully talented person on the other end of the screen wouldn't be so bad.

_-_-_-_-_

7 :30 PM

**Chat Noir:** _Sorry for the delayed response, my cat wouldn't stop meowing at me to let him into my bedroom. He's a real big nonsense most of the time. Anyway, Little Witch Academia is one of the best animes I've ever seen - next to Yamada-kun of course. But hey, I've got to enjoy my "manly" animes like...Free!...And Yuuri On Ice!!! sometimes_

7:31

**Ladybug;** _You're a boy?_

7:31

**Ladybug;** _Shit, that sounds really rude omg sorry about that!_

7:32

**Ladybug;** _Yuuri on ice, really?_

7:34

**Chat Noir** :  _look, don't be quick to judge! You impaled my heart with that comment. How dare you assume me? I am nothing but a handsome boy that enjoys cats and magical girl and sports anime._

7:35

**Ladybug;** _Your sarcasm pleases me. I feel like we're about to go on a long ride._

7:37

**Chat Noir** : _I can't wait. You seem quite exciting yourself, M'ladybug._

7:38

**Ladybug;** _"M'ladybug", really?_

7:38

**Chat Noir** :  _Would it help if I shortened it to M'lady?_

7:39

**Ladybug;** _Not really._

7:40

**Chat Noir** :  _Your sarcasm pleases me._

_-_-_-_-_

Minutes turn into hours, and it was getting quite late. Marinette debated staying up and talking to this newly found "friend" of hers, even though they were talking about how long the Haikyuu battles dragged on for. However, she decided against it after she figured school would probably being more important. After a short-ish goodbye with Chat Noir, she shut down her computer and placed herself in her bed. 

Before her eyelids fully shut, she glanced over to her empty hamster cage that used to be filled with life. She never had the strength to get rid of the cage, even though it's been about 8 months since her last hamster, Wayzz died. Maybe she should ask for another one? Yet again, she felt like she didn't want to replace her hamster. Even though hamsters are often replaceable creatures, she still had a strong tug of guilt on her heart. However, she got quite lonely. Sure, she had her best friend Alya, but she was getting closer to Nino as the school days went on - Nino who was best friends with _Adrien._ She couldn't even imagine sitting next to that fiend, let alone having to talk with him so she could be with Alya and get to know Nino. 

She needed someone, someone she could have by her side most of the time; someone who could sleep with her at night, or be there for when she cried, or even just someone to talk to. Marinette's been begging her mother for a new pet for so long, but to no avail. Her mother's opinion wouldn't budge, in Marinette's eyes at least. Her father was ecstatic though, he often dreams of having one of those really large dog and calling it 'Tiny' for the humour of it all. 

Marinette's eyelids felt heavier, and as the minutes went on she drifted off into a sleep, nonetheless. 

She had a dream. Her imaginary showed pictures of her with someone. This person had no features, but was in a cat silhouette. Perhaps, it was her mystery new cat friend of hers. Chat Noir. 

He took out his hand, and reached for her, a robotic voice calling "M'lady?". She didn't know whether to trust her gut, and take hold of his hands or not. They barely knew each other - could she really give him her trust?

Before she could even think about reaching for the black and white hand, he began drifting away, faster and faster, into the light.

And that, is when Marinette awoken from her slumber - confused, but still conscious. 

_-_-_-_-_

_School._ Adrien always enjoyed school. He was fascinated in whatever he learned, considering it was a rare opportunity that he was even allowed to go to this public school on accountant to his father's feelings. The only thing, however, that was ruining it was the girl that sat behind him. He had no idea why, but she just bugged him. Firstly, she was mad at him for no reason and didn't even hear him out when he tried to apologise. Secondly, it's pathetic that it's been 8 months since the unfortunate meeting and she hasn't apologised to him about the way she cussed at him straight away! 

Adrien grew up in a gentleman-like way. He was always taught how to treat a lady, and to do it by being polite. This girl, was not a lady to him after she spoke such forbidden words.

Sure, swearing honestly meant nothing to him now because he swears all the time with Nino, but still! He had his reasons to hold a grudge on her.

Even though in reality, he didn't want to argue with her. But this feud had been continuing on for so long, he couldn't even propose the idea of even being acquaintances. She bothered him, and he bothered her. End of story.

Unfortunately, she was sat behind him in _literally_ every single class. _Even PE!_ Luckily, the teachers had never thought of pairing them together under any circumstances in any class.

That was until the new teacher arrived.

Miss Azure was a new teacher at their school, and was the head of the drama department. She had sandy locks tightly placed in a sophisticated bun with some follicles of hair propping out. She pushed her rounded glasses up to cover her green eyes and began explaining the homework.

"Everyone will practise a given scene from Romeo and Juliet in different groups. Not all groups are the same. Now, I like to think I'm a fun drama teacher but when it comes to this I will be very strict. This is going towards your final grade, so don't let me down." She scanned the class, "Now, I Will continue to read out the groups and give the slips of Acts and Scenes to you. Juleka, Rose and Kim....",

Miss Azure continued to read out the names, "Marinette,Alya,Nino and Adrien..."


	2. spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir get to know each other a bit more, and some emotions begin to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hadn't had the time to fully reread this so sorry if theres any bad spelling D: but i hope you enjoy!!

Of course. He had to end up with _her._ This new teacher couldn't hate him anymore than before. Adrien believed it would be a good idea to meet with Miss Azure after school, and discuss his issues with his group. 

"Madame," He caught her attention, and her eyebrow was raised, "I don't really feel...comfortable with my group."

"Oh? How come?" Truth be told, the new teacher was a delightful teacher, therefore surely she would understand Adrien's pain.

"Marinette and I, we don't, well, er- we don't get along?" He hadn't known how to explain his situation, it wasn't a difficult idea to grasp but he always found it awkward saying he was one of the only people Marinette didn't like - hated, even.

"I'm terribly sorry, Adrien, but the groups have already been sent off to the exam board. They are aware of what students you're with, so unfortunately I can't do anything in my power to change your group. How come you don't get along?" Adrien couldn't pinpoint the reason why, but he felt oddly comfortable with the teacher he just met. Almost as if she was giving of guidance counsellor vibes.

"It's a terribly long story. Long story short, I did something that upset her that wasn't my fault and we've just hated each other ever since?" It was also just an awkward situation to explain overall. Pathetic story, even. It's been 8 months since the gum incident happened, surely they both  would've gotten over it and apologised by now. But alas, neither of them could bring themselves to do so, as the idea of even talking to one another put a bad feeling in their stomach.

"Well, I suppose it isn't my business to dig into," The lady chuckled, "But I wish you the best of luck. If you told me sooner I would've been able to do something. Very sorry, Adrien." 

The conversation came to a close with the teacher  and the student, and Adrien wondered out into his limbo that had been awaiting his leave. 

Dread. That's all he could feel. He was not looking forward to working with Marinette. All he wanted to do at this point was go home and go on his computer, and maybe talk more with his new friend, Ladybug. They had only met yesterday, but Adrien already felt like they were best friends - it was quite strange, in a way. 

As the car pulled up into his driveway, Adrien raced upstairs and to his computer - not after petting his mouthful cat of course. Plagg was a great cat, for sure, but he could get annoying. Although, he only really sat on Adrien's bed or chewed his socks - he was a weird one.

 Adrien decided that after such a rough day, he deserved to talk to his new friend. He turned his computer on and opened the online website known as Tumblr.

xxx

4:56 PM

**Chat Noir:**   _Good afternoon m'lady, m'newfriend, m'hello_

5:00 PM

**Ladybug:** _Dude, the nicknames and now the m' meme? you realise it isn't 2015 anymore, right?_

5:01

**Chat Noir:** _What do you mean it isn't 2015? Has my life been a lie this whole time! ٩(ↀДↀ)۶_

5:03

**Ladybug:** _Of course you'd use cat emoticons, of all people._

5:04

**Chat Noir:** _it's one of my best features_

5:06:

**Ladybug:**   _Yeah, sure, okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night, whatever your name is_

5:07

**Chat Noir:** _You see, i dare not give away my name because of personal reasons - how about "handsome man"_

5:07

**Ladybug:** _No._

5:08

**Chat Noir:** _"Beautiful boy"_

5:08

**Ladybug:** _No._

5:08

**Chat Noir:** _"Meow meow big boy"_

5:09

**Ladybug:** _Was that meant to be a reference to something_

5:09

**Chat Noir:** _so it's a yes?_

5:10

**Ladybug:** _let me think about that._

 **Ladybug:** _no_

5:11

**Chat Noir:** _i must have made you blush, you've stopped using proper grammar on me buggy_

5:11

**Ladybug:** _in your dreams_

 **Ladybug:** _...buggy?_

5:12

**Chat Noir:** _would you prefer bugaboo?_

5:12

**Ladybug:** _no comment_

 **Ladybug:**   _i have the perfect nickname for you!_

5:12

**Chat Noir:** _it's big boy isnt it_

 **Chat Noir:** _hunnybun?_

 **Chat Noir:** _is it chaton chaton the gorgeous man?_

5:15

**Ladybug:** _I was gonna say shit noir, but chaton sounds better._

5:17

**Chat Noir:** _you wound me._

xxx

Hours went by, and the two happily typed their lives away through the night. It was finally midnight, yet the hour had yet to struck the two. They were both happy, and content with the way their conversations rolled out; Adrien's casual flirtation side peeking out, and Marinette eye rolling through the screen. If only they were aware of who they were actually talking to. 

Adrien had finally checked the clock, skimming the numbers that wrote "12:05" and was in shock. Didn't his father turn the internet off by now? Surely something had happened. Maybe he finally forgot all about his son? Ha, unlikely. 

xxx

12:05 AM

**Chat Noir:** _holy shit buginette - it's midnight!_

12:05

**Ladybug:** _fuck it actually is_

12:06

**Chat Noir:** _apologies for cutting you off short, m'lady, but i have school to attend tomorrow. can't afford to miss anymore classes :/ i have this huge project i have to learn with my friends and lets just say im not looking forward to it_

12:07

**Ladybug:** _ditto, sorry chaton but i have to leave as well. talk tomorrow?_

12:08

**Chat Noir:** _of course! wouldn't want to keep you waiting ;)_

xxx

Marinette didn't know what she was feeling - they had only met the day before but they talked hours on end that night! She was confused, and definitely warming up to the flirtation wits that had been going on. Maybe she liked the attention, but she wouldn't tell Chat that. 

Hell, what was she thinking? She barely knew this guy! For all she knew, he could be in America and be a 70 year old man!

However, he did mention it was midnight for him as well, therefor he must be in her timezone...and, he did mention he had school tomorrow, so he had to be in her age range...

 _No, no, no._ Marinette constantly reminded herself that they were technically still strangers! She can't have herself swooning over him already. Or maybe, it wouldn't matter. What could possibly go wrong? 

She slapped herself in the face, trying to remind herself of the logical reasons for her maniac conclusions of her emotions. Sleep. Yeah, that's what she needed. Just to fall asleep. Maybe she would feel different tomorrow!

It's safe to say, she did not. She woke up from her rough sleep at the sound of her annoying sounding alarm and groaned. She wasn't looking forward to school one bit - she had to meet with Alya, Nino and _Adrien_ for their drama practise. They had yet to know the scene that they were performing for Romeo and Juliet, but she got told by Alya that she would receive the extracts from their teacher before they met up at lunch. Great.

How she wished that it would be the scene where Tybalt kills Mercutio, and that could be her and Adrien so she could literally murder him and be happy at school finally. 

Marinette finally dragged herself to school, being extremely exhausted. She hadn't slept well last night, she was too busy contemplating her feelings over her new friend. She just believed herself to be utterly ridiculous at this point.

"Hey, girl. Are you ready for today?" Alya greeted her friend in class, as Marinette slivered herself into her seat. Marinette didn't answer with coherent words, but she replied by resting her face on the table with a grunt and shaking her head a no. "I assumed that would be your reaction."

"I'm not looking forward to this." Marinette admitted, sighing as she said so.

"Hey, neither am I. You think Nino and I actually want to be with you two? We practically have to be babysitters looking after twins. And I should know, I actually have twin sisters. You guys are much worse." Alya chuckled. It was true, her and Nino had talked over the phone at how much their dreading being with the two people that argue more than anyone in this class. It's almost as if it were the Anglo Saxons, Marinette was Harold Godwinson and Adrien was Willaim Duke of Normandy and they were fighting for a crown. But in this retrospect, the crown was probably their dignity or something against each other. 

The bell rang, and the rest of the students entered the classroom for Literature and the class began. The hours dragged on, Marinette only waiting in more and more agony for lunch to arrive just to get it over and done with. 

"Alright guys, I have the extract!" Alya said as she waltzed herself to their area on the grass. 

"Thank fuck for that. I swore I felt the tension rising. They're like dogs!" Nino complained, sat in between Marinette and Adrien obviously to keep them apart.

Marinette sighed, "What scene are we doing? and who has to play what?"

Miss Azure, their drama teacher, had given Alya the extract with who would do what role to avoid arguing. Alya respected that, but in this situation, everything fell apart.

"Act 3 Scene 5, when the Nurse enters the room with Romeo and Juliet in to get Romeo out. This is before the Capulet's big fight and stuff." Alya continued reading, and her eyes widened as she saw who was who. Yikes. "Marinette will be Juliet, Adrien is Romeo, I'm the Nurse, and Nino is the director."

 _Fuck_.

"What?!" The three teenagers that were already sat down yelled in unison. Nino wasn't upset about being the director, if anything he was overjoyed, but it was the fact that Marinette and Adrien had to act as if their in love that set him off.

Basically, Nino laughed intensely. "We are so gonna fail this!" He couldn't stop the laughter immersing from this mouth, as she fell back first onto the grass. "Marinette and Adrien won't do that!"

Even though Marinette and Adrien had been sat with Nino waiting for Alya's arrival beforehand, they had yet to say one word to each other. They were both nice people of course, and they probably respected Nino and didn't want to be spiteful towards each other and have him deal with them.

"Nino! It's only acting, I'm sure they'll do fi-" Alya began saying, until Adrien got interrupted.

"You're right. I won't. I'm heading to Miss Azure, and complaining. See you guys later." Adrien was obviously pissed. He didn't like to complain, but when it came down to this he had to. As he marched off, he heard someone's comment.

"Jesus christ, what's his deal?" Marinette said, not trying to be loud.

"Excuse me? What's my deal?" Adrien turned around and faced her. Marinette obviously not realising that he heard her.

"Yeah. Just get over it, I'm not happy either but this is literally 60% of our grade! Do us all a favour and stop being petty and just go along with it." She spat back at him.

 _Oh no._ Nino and Alya thought. _This was not gonna turn out well._

"Why can't you understand that I'm not comfortable pretending to be _your_ Romeo. Too thick to understand?" Adrien clicked his tongue. 

"Oh my god, do us all a favour and go back to being home schooled." Marinette might've gone over the line there a bit, and it obviously offended Adrien. She could tell by the look of his face.

"Oh you're so full of shi-" 

"Enough!" Alya stood in between them, one arm toward each of them in order to split them before they physically fought, "You two are both being pathetic! Marinette, I love you girl, but you both keep going over the line! Do me and Nino a favour and just try to get along for us so we can get this grade. Can't you do that at least? One little week, learn your lines, act like you're helplessly in love for literally 5 minutes then you can continue your hate for each other as your hearts content." 

Wow. Alya's word made both Marinette and Adrien speechless. Especially Marinette, she was even a little offended that Alya did that. However, her and Adrien both knew where she was coming from.

"I will if he does." Marinette crossed her arms.

"And I will if she does." Adrien copied her movements.

"Good. Now then, let's continue, shall we?" Alya smiled sweetly, yet bitterly.

Boy, was this gonna be a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, yes, as much as i love adrienette i love when they argue 
> 
> im still trying to improve my writing and im trying to write more and more! i hope as the story goes along i can get up to maybe 5k words a chapter? that for me is a lot oops but i should probably a for more like 8k aaa


	3. rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so theres a few voltron references in this chapter, and i'll probably continue to add references to multiple shows as the fic goes on, so if you don't get them im sorry D;

After the argument Adrien and Marinette had earlier, the day continued on. As school came to a close, Adrien still decided to talk to Miss Azure to see if she was capable of making any changes. He knocked on her office door three times rhythmically until he heard a simple "Come In.".

"Madame Azure? It's me again." Adrien greeted as he opened the door to the dull drama dorm, and the blonde teacher perked her eyes at him.

"Ah yes, Adrien! What may I assist you with today?" She smiled. Adrien didn't know why, but he felt a familiar old presence from this teacher - almost as if he was safe around her? He wasn't entirely sure why, she seemed to have a close vibe to her.

"Er, I was wondering if we could change the cast of our characters?" He said awkwardly as he had already complained about the project before and didn't want to annoy Miss Azure.

"I'm sorry Adrien, I won't allow that. You see," she stood from her chair, "I did this so you and Marinette could talk over whatever you're bickering about in the first place." She smiled.

 _How evil is this lady?_  

Adrien simply sighed, and bid his goodbyes before he left. He found himself outside, in the rain. He sat in his limo where his driver took the front seat, and the car drove off in the direction of his mansion. 

He just wanted to be home. His life was not going so well at the moment, and at home lived his computer, which lived Ladybug-

Was he ridiculous for practically falling in love with a girl he barely knew? He didn't know what came over him, but he had this vibe from her when he spoke - whenever she typed even just a word it felt like his heart jumped out of his chest. It was almost as if he could see a red string on his pinky finger, metaphorically of course. 

xxx

4:15 PM

**Chat Noir:** _Good afternoon, m'lady. what is the fine lady up to?_

4:16

**Ladybug:** _im literally going to suffocate myself at this rate of how school is turning out. wbu?_

4:!7

**Chat Noir:** _same. hey, i have an idea on what we can do_

4:17

**Ladybug:** _oh no its one of your disney games isnt it_

4:18

**Chat Noir:** _rude, cub penguin was the best game to ever exist! and so, i had something else in mind_

4:20

**Ladybug** **:** _where is this going_

4:20

**Chat Noir:** _well, we have yet to really know each other yet_

 **Chat Noir:** _also its 4:20 lol_

4:21

**Ladybug:** _good job you can tell time_

 **Ladybug:** _what's your game anyway_

4:22

**Chat Noir:** _a simple 21 questions_

4:23

**Ladybug:** _it's 2018 chaton, are you alright?_

**Ladybug:** _actually i think i know the answer_

4:24

**Chat Noir:** _meow-ch buginette, how could you say such things to a mere cat!_

 **Chat Noir:** _... okay i see your point, it's an old game_

 **Chat Noir:** _you start_

4:26

**Ladybug:** _okay well, no offence but, you're not like 12 are you?_

4:30

**Chat Noir:** _i... i have no words. you assume im a twelvie? that's the worst insult ive ever received from you_

 **Chat Noir:** _and no, i'm 15 going on 16 in september. hbu_

4:31

**Ladybug:** _15 going on 16 in june_

 **Ladybug:** _dont laugh because im younger than you by like 9 months_

4:35

**Chat Noir:** _lmao and you called me the twelvie? you're closer to being 12 than i am_

4:36

**Ladybug:** _by like, 9 months!_

4:37

**Chat Noir:** _yeah, yeah, okay_

 **Chat Noir:** _whatever helps you sleep at night_

 **Chat Noir:** _but i guess thinking of me would help~_

xxx

Marinette froze. That stupid cat had her thinking for hours. Sure, he often did a miniature flirt now and then, but this really made her hazy. She cursed over and over, hating herself.

She was falling in love with a stranger that lived on the other side of the screen. If her parents knew, her life would be over. It's quite easy that this "boy" is a 40 year old creep, but she didn't want to believe such a thing, as he was so sweet even though they typically had sarcastic arguments.

It was like he was her escape from reality, and every time they spoke she needed her own reality to be checked. If Alya knew about the mysterious 'man' that Marinette became friends with, her life would be over in a flash. Maybe this was going to be kept a secret, for now at least.

xxx

7:00

**Chat Noir:** _... hello? it's been like 3 hours_

 **Chat Noir:** _cat got your tongue?_

7:01

**Ladybug:** _shut up_

7:02

**Chat Noir:** _ah yes, there's the lovely lady_

 **Chat Noir:** _where'd you go?_

7:03

**Ladybug:** _had to help out around the house.._

7:04

**Chat Noir:** _fuck, marry, kill -  Keith, Lance, Pidge_

7:05

**Ladybug:**   _what_

7:06

**Chat Noir:** _21 questions, remember? you left me hanging_

7:07

**Ladybug:** _i'd fuck Lance, marry Keith and kill pidge_

7:08

**Chat Noir:** _woah woah, why kill Pidge? she's the best character!_

7;10

**Ladybug:** _I hate her as much as Allura_

7:30

**Chat Noir:** _sorry i had to take all that in_

 **Chat Noir:** _how can you hate them? they're claw-some_

 **Chat Noir:** _jokes aside, they're brilliant! they are very empowering to women_

7:31

**Ladybug:** _sorry, i just find them annoying characters_

 **Ladybug:** _Lance reminds me a lot of you, got to say_

7:32

**Chat Noir:** _what, why? how? ew_

7:33

**Ladybug:** _he's a fuckboy, and you seem to be quite the flirt too_

 **Ladybug:** _excuse me? ew?_

7:34

**Chat Noir:** _well, i happen to dislike him because of his attitude_

 **Chat Noir:** _hunk is my favourite tho, he's amazing_

 **Chat Noir:** _but not as amazing as you, bugaboo_

7:35

**Ladybug:** _how am i not surprised_

xxx

The minutes of constant talking continued into hours, and it got quite late in Paris. As dreadful as it is, they both know when they have to say goodbye until the next day. 

However, the next day was when rehearsals begun at Adrien's house. They figured that going there would be the best thing to do, as it was a big enough space.  Adrien managed to persuade his father into allowing this, which he allowed only because it was a project for school and had a huge affect on his grade.

The sun rose brightly and every step Marinette took towards his house made her feel more and more scared. She was scared because she had no idea what to do - she was going to her rivals house, where his father aka her fashion idol lived and if Adrien's father knew about their rivalry she could be practically pummelled to the ground. Marinette, Alya and Nino walked side by side as they reached Adrien's door - er, gate? - and rang the doorbell.

"Hello. Who may I be speaking to?" A mature feminine voice rang through the speaker. Ah, must be Gabriel's assistant. 

"Hey! It's Nino along with Alya and Marinette. We're here to do our school project." 

"Ah yes, come on through Mr. Lahiffe and...friends." There was quite of bit of uncertainty at the end of that sentence, which worried Marinette more. Did Adrien already tell everyone that he hates her? What would his father think of this?

Why was she worrying in the first place? Sure, it was her fashion idol but Marinette knew that Gabriel was a respectable business man, and he surely wouldn't put this as context if he were to greet her. 

The front door opened, and there stood the green-eyed model. "Hey, Nino, Alya...You." As soon as he realised how he must've sounded, he simply coughed and let his classmates in. He didn't want to make this awkward for Nino and Alya, so he wanted to be as 'nice' as he could to Marinette, as long as she was on board. If she wasn't, then he would have no idea how this day would go down.

"Welcome to casa del Adrien." He wasn't sure if his language was correct, as he only knows Chinese along with English and French. Any other language is a new world to him. 

"Wow, it's huge!" Alya's eyes glistened. She was in awe at the enormous room, "it's practically the size of my house!". An over exaggeration, of course.

"That's exactly what I thought when I first wondered in here." Nino chuckled, reminiscing the embarrassing time when he literally gasped as he took a footstep in Adrien's room.

"I'm not surprised, of course the rich boy as a huge room." Marinette snickered. Adrien knew it was an offensive sentence, but he didn't seem to care. He simply rolled his eyes at her comment, still trying not to make it awkward. However, he did notice Alya nudging Marinette in the side, almost as to tell her to behave as if it was a warning. Marinette sighed, "I mean, nice place. Sweet." She obviously didn't mean it and wanted to make Alya proud, but Adrien didn't take it to heart.

"Thanks, I guess."

And so, the rehearsing started. Nino being an excellent director, and telling everyone to do at what moments. He loved directing as much as he loved being a DJ, and if he could, he would take both careers as an option for life in a heartbeat. 

"Adrien, come on dude, just say the line!" It had been 3 hours, and Adrien was practically complaining every time he and Marinette had to speak to one another. So much for not making it awkward.

"Fine," Adrien sighed under his breath as he faced Marinette. " And trust me, love, in my eye so do you: Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, Adieu!" He tried to act as best as he could, and was thankful when their scene was over. 

"Okay, we're done! Sweet." Marinette practically celebrated. They were finally done, well, for the day. 

"I'm as happy as you are. Now I can have a blissful day, without having to see your face for the rest of the night." Adrien really backed out of his initial plan of not to argue with Marinette. 

"I can't believe my day with the prissy little rich boy is finally over."

"At least I don't smell of mouldy bread."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you even make an effort?"

"Why would I want to make an effort to see _you?_ and yes, before you inquire again, I did shower. I got dressed all by myself! That must be a shocking job to do for you."

"I dress myself, and I wear whatever I desire to."

"Says the boy who only wears his father's designer items. It's as if you're his personal advertisement! How blessed must you be to be loved enough to be a constant employee!" Marinette definitely crossed the line there.

Adrien was speechless. He couldn't say a come back, not after that. He's always had a troublesome relationship with his father, he didn't need to be told he's a walking advertisement. 

The tension was, to put it nicely, awkward. It was intense. It was incredibly silent that there was not enough words to describe it. Marinette's words even set Nino and Alya aback, as they didn't know that they would hate each other enough to put family issues into the rivalry. 

"...Get out." Adrien commanded. "Now."

This alone, made Marinette realise what she's done. She didn't just feel bad, she felt guilty. It was obvious that Adrien's relationship with his father wasn't great, because of how much trouble it was to get them to visit him for a simple project. She didn't know why she brought it up, she shouldn't of. 

"Adrien, I-" Marinette was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it. Get out. I should have never even invited you here and risked the grade. You are a reason why my life is horrible!"

It felt like a dagger went through her abdomen. She never felt this before, remorse that is, for what she said. 

"Okay. I'll leave." And with that, the exited the Agreste mansion and made her way home. 

As she arrived, her parents were gleefully greeting their daughter, and told her that they had a surprise waiting upstairs for her. Marinette felt even worse hearing that her parents got her something, grateful of course, but felt horrible. She lifted up her trapdoor to her bedroom, only to be welcomed with a tiny bark as she entered her room. On her chaise led a puppy chihuahua. 

_What._

The label read the name "Tikki" and she was a jumpy puppy. Marinette hesitantly stroked her, only feeling more bitter and bitter as she got closer. She was absolutely astound as she began to cuddle her, but deep inside she knew she didn't deserve the new gift. Not after what she did.

Maybe she could talk to Chat Noir about it and discuss her options. She'd despise Adrien, of course, but maybe he deserved an apology after her wretched words? 

xxx

8:05 PM

**Ladybug:** _hey, you there? i need advice_

8:30

**Chat Noir:** _sorry for the delayed reply, m'lady, how may i help?_

8:32

**Ladybug;** _long story short, im in like a feud with someone and i think i said something that crossed the line. we've been arguing for months, and i've been mad at him for something he did in the first place, but should i apologise? i mean, i don't think we'll become friends or anything or our rivalry would stop, but do you think it'd be a good idea to? i feel bad about what i said_

8:34

**Chat Noir:** _ah, yes, i've been in that situation - well, kinda am. i'd say yes, apologise, if you feel like that's right. if he really got hurt, it would probably be best to. i mean, you don't know what could happen between you guys, but it might be the best to just apologise._

 **Chat Noir:** _besides, since you seem to be in the same grade as me we only have a few short years of school left - i'd just get the rivalry over with before you regret it for the rest of your life._

8:40

**Ladybug:** _wow, i'm speechless_

_**Ladybug** : i never imagined that you could give good advice_

8:45

**Chat Noir:** _happy to assist._

8:47

**Ladybug:** _you're right though, i should apologise_

 **Ladybug:** _i think we're being pathetic anyway_

xxx

And so, it was decided. Marinette would speak to Adrien on the following day and apologise about what she said. She didn't know whether this would stop their arguments, but as Chat's words flooded into her mind she thought that being mere acquaintances wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so idk when i should make marinette and adrien stop fighting, tell me if you want me to make them on better terms next chapter or if i should continue the feud for a few more chapters
> 
> let me know pls  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> aa i hope you guys enjoyed!! i know the project thing is like really cliche but trust me on this
> 
> if you want to leave a comment that'd be very nice of you as i love reading them! also bother me on tumblr @roselect if you'd like :D


End file.
